


Potterhead

by KingSholto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSholto/pseuds/KingSholto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's inner fanboy accidentally slips during a Harry Potter marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potterhead

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Potteromaniak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881988) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> This is written for International Fanworks Day 2015 and AO3's prompt: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over? Even though is says published 2/16, it is still 2/15 where I am at in the world so I think it still counts. I still had an hour and a half left before midnight. So :P

“Dumbledore was the real villain. He left a baby on a doorstep in winter, brainwashed a child and convinced a teenager to fight against a mass murderer. Dumbledore was worse than Voldemort, really.”

The pack blinked at their Alpha as his ears pinkened.

“I mean- quiet down, movie's on,” Derek grumbled, glaring at the TV.

“Potterhead,” someone (Stiles) coughed not so subtly, followed by giggling.

Derek ignored them and the rest of the movie passed without incident. The pack left after, until only Stiles remained. 

“So. How do you feel about Drarry?” Stiles asked grinning.

Derek shrugged. “I ship Snarry.”


End file.
